Nobody's Moonlight
by Kibi The Wolf
Summary: What happens when Xigbar finds his little Zexy is a werewolf? Rated M for safety.


WARNING: almost yaoi, so very very close… language…

Info: This story is me taking a break from my other story, check it out.

Disclaimer: I dun' own nun' o' dis… heh… Hill billy talk.

* * *

Zexion was walking around Hallow Bastion, staying hidden in shadows. He was walking, taking a break from all the chaos at the castle. Of course, his boyfriend Xigbar made things brighter, but sometimes sex just wasn't enough.

It was a chilly night, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up with the cold… But he also felt as I he were being watched. Zexion whipped around, spotting a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He jumped, seeing the eyes weren't human. A feral growl came from the eyes.

"N-N-Nice doggy…." Zexion held his hands up in defense.

A loud bark, a shadow over him, and it was over. Zexion lay flat on his back. He felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder. He grabbed it and looked, seeing his cloak was torn and a small pool of his own blood was forming.

He staggered up and looked around. No one was out, and neither was the dog. He weakly lifted up an arm, opening a portal and stumbling through.

He fell out in the middle of the Organization's living space, praying someone was awake.

Indeed, Xigbar was playing strip poker with Luxord. Xigbar was down to his boxers, and Luxord was fully clothed. As Zexion fell flat on his face on the floor near them, Xigbar instantly leaped from his seat and jumped to Zexion's side. "Zexion! ZEXION!" He yelled louder when he saw blood gushing from the left arm.

Zexion looked up at Xigbar, a bit dizzy from blood loss. "Hey….. Oh hi… I got attacked… hi…" he said, is vision blurring.

"Zexion! Are…. Kay? Zex… you o-…Zexio-!" He blacked out.

Zexion woke up in the bed he and Xigbar shared. He looked around, lazily rolling his head to the left. He saw he was in nothing but boxers and his left arm and shoulder were wrapped up.

He looked to the right and saw Xigbar reading. "Xig…. Xiggy…" He whispered loudly.

The sniper jumped and dropped the book, New Moon. Zexion made a mental note. "Zexy… Zexion?" He rolled onto his stomach, his right arm over Zexion's chest.

"You were out for a day! You got attacked by a dog…" He stopped. "Are you alright? Did you see what it looked like? Want me to kill it-"

He was silenced by arms wrapping around his neck and a face in his bare chest. "Xiggy…. I was so scared…" Zexion whimpered into the chest. Xigbar smiled and hugged Zexion back. He made no move or sex, Zexion must be tired. He let the boy cry, the silent sobs become evident. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

A few weeks passed and Zexion got better, the claw wounds on his shoulder let deep, dark scars. Xigbar joked that they were "scar buddies" but that didn't help Zexion one bit. Something was bugging him, but he didn't know what.

The moon in The World That Never Was had different cycles, and it was "full" more often. It was one of those nights Xigbar was in the mood, and so was Zexion.

Zexion was in just his pants, and Xigbar was fully clothed. He was hovering over Zexion, who was moaning, for Xigbar's hands were caressing his nipples. He leaned down and kissed the Schemer, only to be greeted with a sound of pain.

Xigbar sat back and examined Zexion, who had suddenly curled up into the fetal position, groaning in pain. "Z-Zexion….?" He reached out a hand, but it was smacked away roughly… and a bit painfully.

Zexion tried to stand up, but got rolled off the bed onto his knees. "Hnnnngh-" He tried to speak, but he fell so he was on his knees and his forehead was gracing the floor. "I-Its…. Guh…. It hurtssss…." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Xigbar watched in horror with a wide eye as Zexion began to change. Zexion tossed back his head, his hands out to the sides, his fingers curled like claws. But in a few seconds they had claws, and fur exploded over his body. His ears pointed and slid to the top of his head as his jaws stretched, showing long white fangs.

With every change, Zexion gasped and grunted. His skin was shredding, his bones were cracking. Then suddenly, it stopped. He put his forehead back on the floor, but found something stopped him. His nose hurt.

Zexion held up his hands… but they were paws. There were pads on the underside of paws, and long claws on the tips of his fingers. He stared at them, and started shaking.

Xigbar watched Zexion, frozen. His Zexion… was a werewolf? He got off the bed and touched Zexion's shoulder cautiously. "Z-Zexion…?"

Suddenly he struck out, twirling in a blink and slashing at Xigbar's arm. Thankfully he jumped back before he could get scratched. "Z-Zexion, please…" Xigbar said, his voice shaking. Zexion had spun so he was on his butt.

He looked like a human being with wolf face, ears, hands and feet… tail. He still had his emo hair, and his eyes stayed the same lilac that Xigbar loved so much, but now they glowed.

Zexion was shaking. What happened to him? The dog that attacked him… No way…

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice: "Zexion… Are you… Are you okay…?" Xigbar was staring at the wolf with a wide, scared eye. He was scared shitless.

Zexion started shaking. "Don't… Don't look at me like that…" He held up his paws, almost in defense. "Don't look at me…"

Xigbar's heart, or where it would've been, thumped guiltily. He knelt down in front of Zexion, holding out his hand. "Calm down… okay? Calm down…." He gently touched Zexion's knee.

Zexion flinched when Xigbar touched him, and he curled up again, cowered almost. "Don't touch me… I'm a monster…" He said shaking. Xigbar smiled and scooted so he was next to him.

"Hey… you're not a monster… You're kind of cute this way…." He tenderly placed a hand on Zexion's furry head.

Zexion whipped his head up, barring his teeth. "Don't…" But Xigbar started to scratch behind his ears, and had taken his glove off.

Xigbar smiled at how soft the fur was, it looked so rough. He rubbed behind the ears and down Zexion's bare back. He noticed the scars were showing plainly through. He caressed between Zexion's shoulder blades.

"N-No… don't… Mmm…" Zexion moaned, it felt so good… Zexion shook his head and tried to move away. But Xigbar had his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, closer.

"Shh… stop being so dramatic… This is just a new thing about you…" Xigbar sighed, smiling. "At least you're not a mindless monster… or horse sized and unable to talk…"

Zexion couldn't help but laugh a bit. He stared off into the distance, like he was thinking. "Yeah but… look at me…" He whispered, moving to cover his eyes.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "You're beautiful as ever… you're perfect, even like this…" Xigbar pulled Zexion into his lap, cradling him like a baby. Zexion made a happy noise and curled up, snuggling his ace into Xigbar's chest, taking in his scent.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked in something to behold. It looked just like Zexion, with different hair and blue fur… and an X shaped scar on his forehead. "SAIX?" Xigbar almost jumped up to skin him alive.

Saix held up his paws. "Hey! I wanted… I wanted to apologize for a few weeks ago… and now.., I don't know what came over me… you're quite cute.." He mumbled that last bit. Xigbar was seething with anger.

"Get out before I beat you with my shoe…" Xigbar growled. Suddenly something popped out from behind Saix. Demyx. As a human.

"Another puppy!" He squealed, rushing over to Zexion, who was still in Xigbar's arms. He was speechless after what Saix said, and now Demyx was all over him. He looked up at Xigbar, seemingly asked I it was okay or him to do something. Xigbar shrugged.

Zexion got up and patted Demyx's head, then went over to Saix, and hugged him. "Don't worry big guy. This is just another 'perk' about being me…" Xigbar had stood and was trying to quiet down the squealing Demyx.

After everyone had let their room, Xigbar and Zexion were laying together, Zexion curled up against Xigbar's chest.

Before nodding off, Xigbar looked down at Zexion and asked: "Did you ever have an affair with Saix? Before we got together?" Zexion looked back.

"I think you know the answer to that."


End file.
